


Danganronpa: The R.E.A.P Project

by thekoolestmoth



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekoolestmoth/pseuds/thekoolestmoth
Summary: Damien Xun, a well-known true-crime podcaster, has received an invitation. An invitation to one of the most prestigious colleges in the entire world, as an ultimate. He decides to accept the invitation, but he never expected to end up in the new and improved danganronpa season, the R.E.A.P project. Now, fighting for his life among other ultimates, he needs to navigate deadly trials and heartbreaking deaths.CURRENTLY ON: Interlude![NEXT: Prologue, Part 1- to come out November 1st!]





	Danganronpa: The R.E.A.P Project

In someone’s life, there are always choices- we make them without even thinking, sometimes. Like, what to order off of a menu at a restaurant you frequent. You already know what you want- you’ve been there plenty of times, right? Well, what if one day, you decide that you want to be more adventurous? That, maybe today, you’ll get something new. But, then again..what if you dislike what you get? Then you’ll have a plate of food you don't want. Sometimes, sticking to the basics is better, right? Well, we have to ditch our basics sometimes. When, exactly, should someone's training wheels come off? When they leave their parents house out into the world? Or, maybe they should go at their own pace?... Wait, what am I even trying to get at here? Why am I monologuing?

I look at the college in front of me, the peak shining in the bright morning sky. I guess I was just trying to avoid going in. To be honest, I dont think I’m quite prepared. This was a college that was for the best of the best, and I'm not sure that's someone like me. Speaking of me, I guess I should introduce myself.

My name is Damien Xun. As soon as I enter the building in front of me, I’ll also be known as the Ultimate True Crime Podcaster. Ah, I guess explaining what an ultimate is would be helpful. An ultimate is someone who excels in the thing they specialize in. They’re the absolute best, and I mean BEST at what they do. My claim to fame was my most famous podcast episode, where I dissected the most likely method of attack from the most recent serial killer to sweep through America. I don't know why that episode in particular got popular, but it did! People then started getting more interested in my podcast, and then I just kinda ended up here. Ironically, instead of internet stalking my classmates like a creep, I’m just waltzing in there and hoping they’re nice, even though I totally seem like the type of person to do that. I swear I’m not like those people obsessed with, like, Ted Bundy or whatever. Anyways, I should get inside.

As I enter the college, I immediately notice something is off. The lobby was completely empty, even though we were supposed to wait there. A nervous seed starts to plant in my stomach, but I shrug it off, waiting. And waiting. And waiting. I start to worry, thinking that orientation was cancelled or something. As I start to stand up, I feel woozy. I try to shake it off, sighing. As I step towards the doors, the world starts to spin more. I place a hand on the door, rushing to leave. Though, as I push on the door, all it does rattle in place. Panic sets in, as the world starts to blur. I feel the strength leave my body, and my eyelids feel heavy. My legs give out, and soon enough, I start to fall into the inky black void of sleep.

.  
.  
.  
.

𝐈𝐍𝐓𝐄𝐑𝐋𝐔𝐃𝐄: 𝐄𝐍𝐃.


End file.
